Theft in retail establishments is a consistent problem. There are numerous systems for preventing theft. In general, the systems consist of setting up an electronic article surveillance (EAS) monitoring system of antennas, computers, etc. for an area that is to be controlled. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) devices are attached to objects that are desired to be protected. In their simplest embodiments, the EAS devices comprise passive EAS elements that are capable of generating response signals when exposed to interrogation fields.
The interrogation fields are frequently established at exits. The interrogation fields are generated intermittently. When a passive EAS element is in an active interrogation field, the interrogation field generates energy in the passive elements. When the interrogation field turns off, this energy dissipates and generates a signal. The EAS system monitors for signals while the EAS interrogation field is off. If a signal is detected by the EAS system, the EAS system evaluates that signal as indicating that an EAS device, and the item to which it is attached, is in the zone monitored by the interrogation field. The EAS system may then generate an alarm. Through convention and regulation, EAS systems operate at discrete common frequencies.
More sophisticated EAS devices may have elements of memory and logic. These more sophisticated devices can store information, communicate information with the EAS system, be reprogrammed, monitor the integrity of the EAS device, etc. There are a wide variety of methods of attaching EAS devices to a product that is desired to be protected from theft. Both the attaching method and the communication system of an EAS device may be attacked to effect the theft of an item.
Some EAS devices are attached to a box or carton containing a product by elements that wrap around the box. These wrapping elements may be permanently a part of the EAS device, or they may be separable elements and disposable. The rest of the EAS device is reusable with the supply of new wrapping elements to attach the EAS device to the next box.